Relationship Problems
by tsukasa.ybk
Summary: When Inuyash aand Kagome get into a fight, and Kagome leaves the fedual area Inuyasha is desperate to get her back. Shippo comes up with a plan. Is it too dangerous? Sakura, Sesshomaru's wife has a plan and Sesshomaru even helps alittle.


Paste your document her

Relationship Problems

Chapter One: Kagome Vs. Inuyasha

Sakura's POV

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouts. I grimace as Inuyasha's face is forced into the dirt by the magic beads and Kagome's command. Rin grimaces too. Sesshomaru just stands there placidly, and Jaken is struggling not to laugh.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" I ask leaning over. Inuyasha groans in response. I shake my head and look at Kagome and Koga.

Inuyasha always has a shorter temper than usual when he is around. I sigh and look down at Inuyasha again. He is up and growling at Koga.

"We have to go. Come on Sesshomaru. Rin let's go."

"Come on Master Jaken or you'll be left!" Rin shout as I drag her away from the scene. When we are away from the others I sigh in relief.

"Lady Kagome is scary sometimes." Rin says.

"Yes she is." I agree.

Inuyasha POV

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Koga was only trying to be nice." She says.

"What is wrong with you? That guy is a complete jackass, and you are always defending him!"

"To you maybe but that's just because you are mean to him first."

"See there you go again defending him like always."

"You are such a jerk! I'm going home." Kagome shouts."Sit boy!" Now I'm lying face first in the dirt.

"Oww." I groan sitting up. "Wait Kagome, come back! Kagome!" I shout after her.I turn to se Miroku and Sango shaking their heads.

"Inuyasha you don't know when to quit do you?" Miroku sighs.

"Nope the stubborn fool," Sango agrees.

Grrrrr. I stare after her as she disappears. I sigh then stand up.

"Well I guess we have to go back to the village,and wait for her to get over being mad again." I growl. We set off to the village again.

_This is going to put us way behind 'll never find any of the jewel shards at this rate_.

Day 1:

"Why is she takinig so long to come back." I growl.

"Inuyasha, she has only been gone for one day." Sango says.

"Well one day is still enough to set us back." Miroku says.

"Is that all you care about? The Sacred Jewel?" Shippo shouts.

"Yeah why should I worry about anything else?" I growl.

" you wonder why Kagome left." He yells."What if she never comes back?"

"What do I care if she doesn't come back, thats her problem."

Day 2:

Surely she should have come back by now.

"Inuyasha swallow your pride and go get her." Kaede says.

"No way if she wants to stay gone let her, it's not my problem."

Day 3:

"Inuyasha, please go get her." Shippo begs.

"No, if she hasn't come back yet then it obvious that she is still mad at me and she's waiting for me to come apologize to her. Well it ain't gonna happen!"

Day 4:

"Inuyasha, are you going to go after her now." Miroku says cheekily.

"I guess I should shouldn't I .But what should I say?"

"Maybe we could get some advice from Kaede." Shippo suggests.

"Nah. She'll just tell me to say I'm sorry like always."

"Well isn't that what you should say to her?" Sango asks.

"No I don't have a reason to say I'm sorry. And besides it would be a lie. I'm not sorry that I tried to kill that mangy wolf."

"Well, if not Kaede what about Sakura?" Shippo say suggests.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" I ask shocked.

"Well she does have a lot of experience." Miroku says.

"Have you forgotten that she is also Sesshomaru's wife?!" I shout.

"Huh. That could be a problem. What if you make sure Sesshomaru knows that you aren't there to fight?" Miroku says rubbing his chin.

"That might work." Sango agrees.

"I guess it can't hurt to try. Maybe if I take Shippo that will help convince him." I sigh.

"Who me?" Shippo says trembling.

"Yes you. Maybe Sakura won't let him fight me."

"Okay."Shippo says still shaking.

"Let's get going. Sango Miroku you two better stay here. It'll be a lot easier to defend Shippo because Sakura won't let him fight with Shippo and Rin around." I say as we head out towards the woods. Shippo climbs upon my shoulder. I catch Sesshomaru and Sakura's scents intertwining together. They are leading towards the river.

e...


End file.
